


Second Division Kurosaki

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo is the lieutenant of the second division under Soifon. His zanpakuto is a poison type, his skills as a member of the strike force are tops. So when Aizen betrays them and starts to build his army, Ichigo volunteers to infiltrate Hueco Mundo and bring them down. Switcher Ichigo





	Second Division Kurosaki

Second Division Kurosaki

Ichigo is the lieutenant of the second division under Soifon. His zanpakuto is a poison type, his skills as a member of the strike force are tops. So when Aizen betrays them and starts to build his army, Ichigo volunteers to infiltrate Hueco Mundo and bring them down. Switcher Ichigo

Chapter 1

The strike force was led by Yoruichi’s two students Soifon and Ichigo. While Soifon gained the Suzumebachi, Ichigo’s zanpakuto was a tad more unique. It was a poison type, but while Soifon followed Yoruichi’s path Ichigo followed Urahara’s path, modifying his zanpakuto and strengthening it.

Soifon didn’t care much for Ichigo, the way she sees it he turned his back on Yoruichi’s teachings, but Ichigo had his own reasons. Much to her objection, he had become her lieutenant. She tried to make his life hell, but Ichigo didn’t have time for her nonsense, and when she was in a mood, he disappeared.

“Ichigo!” Soifon was chasing him around. “Get back here!”

“Already finished my duties for the day Soifon,” he says dodging one of her attacks.

“That’s captain! Show me some respect!” she continued to chase him.

“I will when you start acting like one.” he dodged her attacks. “Or when you can catch me.”

She growled and glared at him. “You are slacking in your training, and you will train even if I have to drag you there a little worse for wear.” she drew her sword and charged at Ichigo.

Soifon thought she got him, only for him to vanish leaching only his shirt behind. “What?” she growled in frustration. “He got away!” she ran around trying to find him. Ichigo had slipped away into the Squad 7 Barracks. He was shirtless, wearing a white sash, and black pants.

“Hiding from Soifon again?” Ichigo tensed as a towering figure encroached him.

“Sajin!” the orange haired soul reaper jumped into the helmet-clad reaper’s arms. The man was twice his size. “Yeah, she almost got me.”

“Liar,” Sajin teased, Ichigo smiled. “She has no idea how hard you work, how far you’ve come. On your own way.”

“I think she clings to Yoruichi’s path so much she’s blind to her own. I want to walk my own path.”

“As crazy as it is,” Sajin said.

“Hey, that path led me to you, didn’t it?” he sits in Sajin’s lap.

“It did,” he wrapped an arm around him. Sajin had some areas he called his secret bases, places he could be alone and unwind. So imagine his surprise when he finds a young orange haired soul reaper training in one of his spots. The boy was so determined, training every day, and it seemed there were times he needed to be alone too.

Sajin would have left him alone, but his bases were secret for a reason, they were secluded, and if something happened to him he’d never forgiven himself. He eventually was discovered, but Ichigo just invited him to train with him. Most were intimidated by him, by his size, and his heavy body suit, but Ichigo smiled at him.

The two had been close ever since. Ichigo would often come to visit him, after his training, or at lunch. He grew close enough to Ichigo to reveal his true self to him, something that was a secret even from his fellow captains. The orangette did not disappoint him, but he did surprise him.

“So cute!” he said before kissing Sajin right on the lips. It was their first kiss, literally for both of them. That started a new path for their relationship.

While Sajin took the stroll down memory lane Ichigo had taken his helmet off and was playing with his fuzzy ears. “Ichigo!” he moaned.

“I wish you didn’t have to hide yourself, you are so handsome.” Komamura fought back a chuckle.

“There are many who would not agree, it’s better this way.” The orangette frowned.

“Soifon doesn’t like my hair, she thinks it stands out too much, she wants me to dye it black.”

“Don’t you dare, it’s perfect,” he ran his fingers through Ichigo’s hair.

“So are you,” he kissed his muzzle. Komamura turned it into a deeper kiss, their tongues meeting. Despite Sajin’s larger tongue, Ichigo didn’t back down playing with his own smaller muscle.

After making out Komamura felt like he was gonna explode. “It’s been a while since we played, how do you wanna do it?” Ichigo ground his own confined arousal against Sajin’s.

“Do you have time?” His balls were itching for release.

“All the time in the world, Soifon never finds me.” he chuckled.

“Then take me!” In a flash, Sajin found himself stripped and bent over his desk. His massive furry body was laid out, his tail wagging as his ass was raised high. Komamura’s dick was pressed against the side of his dick, the 15 inches long four fingers thick man meat was already weeping.

Ichigo had stripped off his clothes, at the same time he had stripped Sajin. He got the lube Sajin kept in his desk exactly for this occasion. Ichigo was lubing his own massive 12-inch dick. “Your balls are so big, have you not touched yourself at all?” Sajin whined.

The orangette fondled his big balls, the furry orbs were so large, and the fur was so soft. His tail wagged harder, legs spreading his hole exposed for the boy. Ichigo slid two fingers into his ass. “Ahh!”

It may have been a while but Sajin was no virgin, his greedy ass swallowed both of Ichigo’s digits at once. He hadn’t been a virgin since the orangette passed his lieutenant exam, that was a wild night. The two had lost their virginity to each other in every sense of the word.

Ichigo knew the joys of having that massive 15-inch dick slide deep inside him, just as Komamura knew the joy of being taken and plundered by Ichigo. Something he craved as much as being taking the sexy orangette. “You can’t ignore your needs Sajin.” He fondled his balls and added a third finger into his ass.

“I know...please...” he pushed back onto Ichigo’s fingers.

The orangette smiled. “I can’t say no to you,” he stirred up Sajin’s insides with his fingers. Komamura growled, drooling a bit as his prostate was rubbed. When he removed his fingers, Sajin whined at the loss, his whine turned into a moan as the boy’s cock met his hole. “Sajin, I love you!”

His fur ruffled and a blush spread across his cheeks, burning so bright it could be seen through his fur. Ichigo pushed in and Sajin howled in pleasure. The boy went nice and slow, plundering Komamura’s tight ass. He rocked back and forth, before sliding deeper.

Sajin gripped the edge of his desk as his hard cock pressed against it. “Nnnhh Ichigo!” The boy was barely halfway in and Komamura felt like he was ready to blow. It really had been a while since Ichigo visited, and Sajin while comfortable with Ichigo rarely divulged into self-pleasure. Call him selfish, but he wanted Ichigo to touch him before they met he never thought about sex.

“Ohh your ass is so tight, Sajin!” Ichigo moaned as he sank balls deep inside the furry male. He fondled the furry cheeks, and Komamura drooled.

‘Don’t move yet, Ichigo, if you move I’ll cum!’ he couldn’t voice this, and Ichigo pulled back till only the tip remained. He thrust back in and Komamura howled, and he came hard, pelting his desk and the floor with thick cum.

“Coming already, you really are adorable Sajin!” Ichigo began to move, even as Sajin’s insides tightened in the climax. What made matters worse, Ichigo’s thrusts were brushing his sweet spot again and again. Having just came his body was super sensitive, having several jabs to his sweet spot was driving him mad. “That’s good, I want you to cum, I want you to experience as much pleasure as possible.”

Sajin’s eyes rolled up as he came again. “Mmm!” Ichigo hummed in pleasure as Sajin tightened around him. His thrusts still continued no matter how tight he became, he just enjoyed the glorious friction.

As his release drew closer, Ichigo shifted to shorter thrusts, keeping 6 inches inside Sajin at all time. The orangette hugged Sajin, reaching around to fondle his furry pecs. “Haa Haa Haa Sajin, so good!” he fondled the furry male’s thick pectorals.

In his aroused state Komamura’s nipples were hard and peeking through his fur. Ichigo found them, giving them a pinch and tug. “Ahhhh Ichigo!” Sajin howled as he came for a third time, releasing into the ever-growing puddle of semen.

“Sajin!” Ichigo moaned as the furry male’s insides tightened around his thrusting dick, pulling him over the edge. “Nnnhh,” his balls lurched and he came deep into Sajin’s body. The two rode high on their orgasmic highs.

Sajin was the first to recover and he turned his head and licked Ichigo’s cheek. “I love you!”

“Ah, I love you too, you big teddy bear!” Ichigo hugged him tighter, he loved how Komamura’s fur brushed against his skin. They’d love to stay like this, but their climax did not go unnoticed as their spiritual pressures spiked together.

“Captain Komamura, is everything okay?” It was Iba, he knocked on the door. Sajin began to sweat, he was a mess, his office was a mess. Ichigo was still buried deep inside his ass. “I’m coming in!” As the door opened, everything seemed to stand still, and in a blink of an eye Sajin was dressed and wearing his helmet, the massive puddle of cum was cleaned up and Ichigo was gone.

You might think this was all just some wet dream Sajin was having but no, the cum that was fucked deep inside him, his gaping ass hole was proof this wasn’t a dream. Ichigo moved so fast his body hadn’t registered he left him. Ichigo was gone with a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Are you alright captain?”

“I’m fine, just got a bit too excited during training,” he said.

“That’s our captain, sorry to disturb you.” Iba left.

Komamura breathed a sigh of relief, when he sat down he gasped feeling his hole spasm and Ichigo’s cum move inside him. ‘Ichigo...one who has surpassed Yoruichi is you, Shadow Movement the technique that transcends flash step. It was said only the first member of the Shihōin clan had managed to use it, but you have mastered it.’ All of Ichigo’s training, not just in his zanpakuto, but his skills, and martial arts. It was a shame Ichigo was passed up as captain because he didn’t have a bankai, but Ichigo seemed happy overseeing the patrol unit.

It was his own fault Ichigo left, sex between soul reapers wasn’t frowned upon, but he was hiding his true self from the others, even members of his own squad. Yet, he was finding his way to walking with Ichigo on the same path, maybe someday he’d reveal himself.

To be continued

 


End file.
